The instant invention relates generally to pads and more specifically it relates to a comfort pad.
Numerous pads have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect knees and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,476,565; 2,626,394 and 4,250,578 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.